Match Maker
by Butterfly Beauty
Summary: Having Hogwarts most popular getting together in a relationship doubtful... right? Come in and venture through how a one person brought them together. LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As many of you know I don't own any of the H.P characters. I only own 1 of them.**

**A/N: Forgive me of any grammatical errors or misspellings I don't have a BETA… please give me some leeway I'm only human! **

**Chapter 1**

In a town not so far away from London, lived a young lady who loved the written word, her name was Lily Evans. She was as beautiful as the sunrise with fiery red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes, with skin so fair it glowed like the morning dew.

While in another town not so far from our fair lady lived a young man. He was charming and handsome in many ways. He loved to laugh and life. I shouldn't forget his messy raven hair along with his gentle hazel eyes. Many maidens have entered and left his life and thoughts, but one. You must be curious of his name if I am correct… While nicknamed Prongs by his companions, his real name was James Potter.

You must be wondering why this story reminds you of a fairy tale. Here is where I begin my story…

**A/N: Here's the 1st chapter everyone sorry that it isn't long but I have the 2nd chapter will be Coming Soon. Hope you all have a nice day and send me lovely review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As many of you know I don't own any of the H.P characters. I only own 1 of them.**

**A/N: Forgive me of any grammatical errors or misspellings I don't have a BETA… please give me some leeway I'm only human! **

**Chapter 2**

My name is Milagros Riddle. Millie for short, I'm known as the matchmaker. Born in the United States I moved to England at the age six. Living alone with my mom in an extravagant house next to Godrics Hollow where childhood friend James Potter lives.

Now where did I leave off? Oh yes…

Once upon a time there was a girl as beautiful as the sunset, she lived next door to the Potters she had dark brown hair that hangs slightly past her shoulders cut into layers. Her eyes were pools of chocolate brown eyes, and naturally sun kissed skin and wears glasses that hide her eyes. She sat on her porch with a glass of iced tea on this warm sunny day when her neighbor walked up to her.

"What do you want James?"

"Can't an old friend come by to say hello without wanting something in return?" he smiled

"I'm not an idiot… I know there's something behind this visit because once you met that buffoon named Sirius you stopped talking to me altogether and now is when you want to talk. Now let us cut through the crap and get to the point." she stated flatly

"Well… I-I was wondering if-"

"If I could help you with Lily Evans? My best friend and most wanted female by the male population of Hogwarts. I can't forget this one tiny detail she can't stand you… She wouldn't want to touch you with a fifty foot pole and a six foot can of disinfecting spray."

"You really hurt people's feelings… But no matter yes, I really need your help I am desperate and can't you have her to like me."

"Since you have a no pride at the moment I will help only if you ignore Sirius' rancid advice."

"Millie you act like Malfoy when it comes to Sirius. He's my best mate and not only that he was trying to help."

"Ok… pulling pranks on Lily to get noticed nicely is not the way to go. Let me applaud him on that piece of advice." She began to clap sarcastically. "He may be YOUR best friend, but I can't tolerate him. He always gets you off on the wrong foot with the lovely Miss Evans. Plus he's a man-whore. Here is some advice from someone who knows women. Be nice, and charming."

"But I am charming!"

"No. You're an egotisticalpiece of terdalong the rest of your motley crew, except for Remus. Listen to me! I heard what you're saying about me in there…"

"Oh really then whatam I saying?" beginning to get stubborn.

"That I don't know what I'm talking about."

"How did you know?"

"It's called entering your mind it's entertaining especially knowing what Snape is thinking he's a sad case. But aside from that, ask to be her friend start off fresh. Then knock her out with the nice man that lies in there somewhere."

"Thank you very much." He said hugging her

"Remember stop taking dating advice from that thing you call a friend."

"If I don't?" questioning her abilities.

"You can kiss your chances with Lily goodbye."

Turning to leave a beautiful girl with fiery red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes was walking outside toward Millie's porch.

"And speak of the devil… Lily I'm glad to see you're out and about!" exclaimed Millie.

"Hello sorry I couldn't help it the heat is unbearable." She said fanning herself.

"It's a beautiful day and is pleasantly cool you want heat try going to Miami with the heat at 90 degrees and humidity making feel like it's 100 degrees and then some."

"You've lived here since you were six years old you should be dying of this heat wave." Said James matter-of-factly.

"Correction I still have family back home in the States… still go to visit for the holidays with the exception of this year which is why I have yet to break a sweat." As she finished her sentence she had to take a deep breath.

"Explains why you have a year round tan."

"Thank you captain obvious." Said Lily sounding agitated.

"Oh Lily can't we just get along and start off fresh?"

"Potter how's about this let's not and say we did."

"Lily give the boy a chance plus he practically has any pride left in his body." She said pulling James' face near her face.

"No!" she said firmly.

"Well James its official she hates your guts now you can go." She said making a failed attempt towards showing James sympathy.

"Prongs did you finally get Lily to say yes?" said a boy with semi-short black hair and bright blue eyes and an amazing smile that could make many women melt.

"No Black he didn't why don't you do me a favor and throw yourself off a bridge?" said Millie.

"Padfoot! I thought you were coming tomorrow?" James interrupted.

"I had to leave that house. They were driving me insane." Noticing the girls were in a quiet conversation he began to interrupt. "Why Millie you look lovely today." Placing his arm over Millie's shoulder.

"Thank you. Here's a tip just because you compliment a girl after you've screwed practically 75 percentof the girls in school doesn't mean that I'll get near you. To me you're like a raging Genital Herpes outbreak." She said removing his hand. "Reminder my face is above my chest, and by the way nice shirt."

As soon as the door shut behind once the girls were back inside Millie's house.

Sirius simply smiled and said. "She likes me."

"Padfoot you've been saying that… since fourth year! Where has it got you? Nowhere. She only liked you"

"Because I'm a sexy beast and I make women randy."

"Not from what she told me she says talking to you is like talking to a wall" Patting his friend on the back and continued. "She liked you in second year only."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry taking so long to update college life is really taking a toll on me with homework up the wazoo but I hope you all like it !**


End file.
